macys_parade_mysteries_the_adventure_beginsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery: Character Designs
Below, you will find a gallery for Inflatable&SportsGuy1986's character designs, alongside TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007 and TiffAndTuffFanJr1's version of the drawings: Inflatable&SportsGuy1986's Renderings Main Heroes DJ Derilay Redesign.jpg|"DJ Derilay" by 25ederri 20190727 130541.png|"Archival Apple" by Apple IDK Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Derek Cool" by DerekJasper Diana Dimenette.jpg|"Diana Dimenette" by Dimenette Red the Loud Engine (my version).jpg|"Red the Loud Engine" by Gunnar Tarbox Shea the Superstar Promo.jpg|"Shea the Superstar" by Inflatable&SportsGuy1986 JamarcusMudkip's Avatar.jpg|"Jay Marcus" by JamarcusMudkip JDL2016's Avatar.jpg|"JDL" by JDL2016 Kaetly Rojas' Modified Avatar.jpg|"Captain Candy" by Kaetly Rojas Harry Humble.jpg|"Harry Humble" by LTPHarry R.H. the Parade Banner.jpg|"R.H. the Parade Banner" by MacysParadeFan32 Aviator Mickey Dragon New Design.jpg|"Aviator Mickey Dragon" by MickeyMouseLover2001 Bandicam 2019-12-28 19-53-27-683.jpg|"Polar the Robloxian" by Polarjack77 Starflake the Whale.jpg|"Starflake the Whale" by Starflake199 SpongeField AlphaLoud New Design.jpg|"SpongeField AlphaLoud" by TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007! TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Updated Avatar.jpg|"TNT' by TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Bandicam 2019-12-28 20-40-17-691.jpg|"Sparky" by ToonBoomer Recurring Heroes BattlePark 2.0's Avatar.jpg|"Parker the Handy Robot' by BattlePark2.0 BigPurpleMuppet99's Avatar (Shea's Style).jpg|"Kerney the Purple Puppet" by BigPurpleMuppet99 Brooke the Peace Girl (Redesign).jpg|"Brooke the Peace Girl" by Brooklyn the Cartoon Girl 2018 Sketch-1564560282260.png|"Bryan Crowell" by BryGuy2000 Clara Cutie.jpg|"Clara Cutie" by Cutiesunflower DannyDude65's Avatar.jpg|"Danny the Ginger Cat" by Dannydude 65 Bandicam 2019-12-09 12-51-53-312.jpg|"Ice Queen Isabella" by IceQueenNinjaWarrior JelloIsGod's Avatar (Official Version).jpg|"Gabby the Gelatin Girl" by JelloIsGod NickNoeNetworkRedesign.jpg|"Nick-Noe-Network" by Justin Noe Bandicam 2019-10-17 14-02-08-477.jpg|"Massive-Head Morgan" by JustSomeAirhead LasSupernenasZCactus's Avatar.jpg|"Lizzy Lightning" by LasSuprenasZCactus Green Shieldy.jpg|"Green Shieldy" by Luisbarretto Luke DeRonde.jpg|Luke Deronde Panthrjg's Avatar.jpg|"Poster Persephone" by Panthrjg Pookerella's Avatar (Shea's Style).jpg|"Pooky Paula" by Pookerella PunzieAndMcDuckFanJ997's Avatar.jpg|"Screwball McDuck" by PunzieandMcDuckFan1997 Swashbuckling Sarah and Doubloon Donald.jpg|"Swashbuckling Sarah" by Sarah West Bandicam 2019-10-04 16-31-05-168.jpg|"Rollerblader Riley" by SportyGal GirlofCandy's Avatar.jpg TrueandtheRainbowKingdomFan2007's Avatar.jpg|Catherine the Wish Maker Minor Heroes Bandicam 2019-11-11 20-53-09-961.jpg|"A.J. the Friendly Apatosaurus" by Ajandspiritguy Woody Woodpixel.png|"Woody Woodpixel" by Angel Avila Maravilla Blastin23's Avatar.jpg|"Blaster theRocket Ship by Blastin23 Bandicam 2019-12-06 19-09-37-409.jpg|"Gina Giovannello" by GinaGiovannello2001 Roaring Ruby.jpg|"Roaring Ruby" by HPTiger I 8 A B's Avatar.jpg|"A" by I 8 A B Janie-Kangaroo's Avatar.jpg|"Jumping Janie" by Janie-kangaroo Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Mr. Piggy Man" by MrPigSun Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Elastic Emma" by Ms. Stretchy NYCForLife's Avatar in Shea's Style.jpg|"Hannah the NYC Lover" by NYCforLife Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Wolfy" by RARWolf10 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Sonic 2.3.2." by Sonic232YT SonicGamer98's Avatar (Shea's Version).jpg|"Quik Hedgehog" by Sonicgamer98 Maracus the Magic Snake.jpg|"Maracus the Magic Snake" by Stairdefeater Bandicam 2019-10-15 20-32-01-190.jpg|"Cipher Rapper" by The-Cipher-King-2002 TheWildTakeGirl's Avatar (Shea's Style).jpg|"Daphne the Furball Girl" by TheWildTakeGirl Tombstone16's Avatar.jpg|"Benjamin the Lucky Tombstone" by Tombstone16 YayGirl1360's Avatar (Shea's Style).jpg|"Caroline the Cheergirl" by Yaygirl1350 Occasional Heroes Bandicam 2019-11-11 21-30-25-595.jpg|"Andrew Perez" Bandicam 2019-11-11 20-28-40-857.jpg|"Edith the History Fan" by Ethan Derrick Flamey the Hothead.jpg|"Flamey the Hothead" by Flamethrower1416 Bandicam 2019-11-11 21-13-23-474.jpg|Hayley Waalen Bandicam 2019-10-15 22-36-31-091.jpg|"Fabulous J. Marr" by Jay Marr Bandicam 2019-11-11 20-29-14-328.jpg|"Juanic" by Juan Gomez Coming_Soon_Wordmark_Logo.jpg|"Stella the Loud Engine" by Lily Tarbox LostMedia1998's Avatar.png|"Telecast Caper" by Major League Pong Gods Spot the Detective Promo Image.jpg|"Spot the Detective" by Nathan Spies Bandicam 2019-08-13 19-48-20-266.jpg|"Stanley the Tourist Square" by NewYorkAdventurer1994 Richard Buran's Avatar.jpg|Richard Buran Firefighter Joe.jpg|"Firefighter Joe" by THEMAJESTIRIUM1 Main Villains Bandicam 2019-11-11 19-46-05-864.jpg|"Dino-Mafia" by BARNEY THE MAFIA DINOSAUR Bandicam 2019-11-11 19-45-27-575.jpg|"Mafia Monster" by ELMO THE MAFIA MONSTER Sketch-1564346233838.png|"George O' Gungeman" by George the Nickelodeon Lover Bandicam 2019-11-11 19-54-30-379.jpg|"Mafia Genius" by MAX THE MAFIA MASTER Bandicam 2019-10-09 20-23-03-082.jpg|"Three Wishes" by Nathn3 Random Mafia Guy.jpg|Random Mafia Guy bandicam 2019-10-17 10-17-53-548.jpg|"12-Square" by Rs7-VZS-Rza-Wdc Socococ's Avatar.jpg|"LaughingSock the Wizard" by the Troll Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Doppelganger John Piper" by TheRealJohnPiper Bandicam 2019-10-06 21-53-59-110.jpg|"Roman the Mischievous Map" by Xavieromao Supporting Villains bandicam 2019-10-17 10-33-53-276.jpg|"Stormy Days" by 50YearsofSesameStreet bandicam 2019-10-17 10-16-40-032.jpg|"More-Than-Annoying Orange" by AnnoyingOrangeFan1857 Super Wing Woodbridge.jpg|"Super Wing Woodbridge" by Bobby Woodbridge Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Beavis Brutus" by BeavisFanUTTP Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Butthead Brutus" by ButtheadFanUTTP Bandicam 2019-10-15 20-32-18-702.jpg|"Birthday Brats" by BirthdayBoy&Girl Chester the College Yearbook.jpg|"Chester the College Yearbook" by CollegeStarted Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Miles "Tails" Carlos" by Cr7002 Noel the Reading Note.jpg|"Noel the Reading Note" by DancingMusic&Books Iconicle People.jpg|"Iconicle People" by IP Contributors Lividly Lemon.jpg|"Lividly Lemon" by LemonWTF Mada-Marty.jpg|"Mada-Marty" by Madagascar Fan 1988 Oswald Fan 2001's Avatar.jpg|"Octo-Pirate" by Oswald Lover 2001 TheSpongeBob&LoudHouseFan2007's Renderings Main Heroes 25ederri's Avatar.png|"DJ Derilay" by 25ederri Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Archival Apple" by Apple IDK DerekJasper'sAvatar-0.png|"Derek Cool" by DerekJasper Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Diana Dimenette" by Dimenette Sketch-1564380619961.png|"Red the Loud Engine" by Gunnar Tarbox Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Shea the Superstar" by Inflatable&SportsGuy1986 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Jay Marcus" by JamarcusMudkip Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"JDL" by JDL2016 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Captain Candy" by Kaetly Rojas Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Harry Humble" by LTPHarry AviatorMickeyDragon.png|"Aviator Mickey Dragon" by MickeyMouseLover2001 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Polar the Robloxian" by Polarjack77 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Starflake the Whale" by Starflake199 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"SpongeField AlphaLoud" by TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007 TNT.png|"TNT" by TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Sparky" by ToonBoomer Recurring Heroes Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Parker the Handy Robot" by BattlePark 2.0 BigPurpleMuppet99's Avatar.png|"Kerney the Purple Puppet" by BigPurpleMuppet99 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Brooke the Peace Girl" by Brooklyn the Cartoon Girl 2018 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Bryan Crowell" by BryGuy2000 IceQueenNinjaWarrior's Avatar.png|"Clarice Corley" by ClariceECorley ClaraCutie.png|"Clara Cutie" by Cutiesunflower Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Danny the Ginger Cat" by Dannydude 65 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Ice Queen Isabella" by IceQueenNinjaWarrior JelloIsGod's Avatar Update.png|"Gabby the Gelatin Girl" by JelloIsGod Justin's Avatar.png|"Nick-Noe-Network" by Justin Noe JustSomeAirhead's Avatar.png|"Massive-Head Morgan" by JustSomeAirhead Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Green Shieldy" by Luisbarretto Sketch-1567892726710.png|Luke deRonde Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Poster Persephone" by Panthrjg Pookerella's Avatar.png|"Pooky Paula" by Pookarella Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Screwball McDuck" by PunzieandMcDuckFan1997 Sketch-1567403951706.png|"Swashbuckling Sarah" by Sarah West SportyGal's Avatar.png|"Rollerblader Riley" by SportyGal Minor Heroes A.J.theFriendlyApotosaurus.png|"A.J. the Friendly Apatosaurus" by Ajandspiritguy RoaringRuby.png|"Roaring Ruby" by HPTiger Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"A" by I 8 A B Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Jumping Janie" by Janie-kangaroo Sketch-1569123303755.png|"Mr. Piggy Man" by MrPigSun Ms.Stretchy's Avatar.png|"Elastic Emma" by Ms. Stretchy NYCforLife's Avatar.png|"Hannah the NYC Lover" by NYCforLife SonicGamer98's Updated Avatar.png|"Quik Hedgehog" by SonicGamer98 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Maracus the Magic Snake" by Stairdefeater Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Cipher Rapper" by The-Cipher-King-2002 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Benjamin the Lucky Tombstone" by Tombstone16 Coming_Soon_Wordmark_Logo.jpg|"Woody Woodpixel" by Angel Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Sonic 2.3.2." by Sonic232YT Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Wolfy" by RARwolf10 YayGirl1360's Avatar.png|"Caroline the Cheergirl" by Yaygirl1350 Occasional Heroes AndrewIncPerez'sAvatar.png|Andrew Perez EthanDerrick's Avatar.png|"Edith the History Fan" by Ethan Derrick Flamethrower1416'sAvatar.png|"Flamey the Hothead' by Flamethrower1416 HayleyWaalen'sAvatar.png|Hayley Waalen Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Fabulous J. Marr" by Jay Marr JuanGomez's Avatar.png|"Juanic" by Juan Gomez Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Telecast Caper" by Major League Pong Gods/LostMedia1998 NathanSpies'Avatar.png|"Spot the Detective" by Nathan Spies Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Stanley the Tourist Square" by NewYorkAdventurer1994 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Firefighter Joe" by THEMAJESTIRIUM1 Gunnar'sSister'sAvatar.png|"Stella the Loud Engine" by Lily Tarbox Main Villains Sketch-1565406685699.png|"Dino-Mafia" by BARNEY THE MAFIA DINOSAUR Sketch-1565405427892.png|"Mafia Monster" by ELMO THE MAFIA MONSTER Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"George O' Gungeman" by George the Nickelodeon Lover Sketch-1565408625664.png|"Mafia Genius" by MAX THE MAFIA MASTER Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Three Wishes" by Nathn3 Sketch-1565812955802.png|"12-Square" by Rs7-VZS-Rza-Wdc Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|Random Mafia Guy Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Roman the Mischievous Map" by Xavieromao Supporting Villains Sketch-1565391781788.png|"Stormy Days" by 50YearsofSesameStreet Sketch-1567357162098.png|"More-Than-Annoying Orange" by AnnoyingOrangeFan1857 20190824 111950.png|"Beavis Brutus" by BeavisFanUTTP 20190824 113146.png|"Butthead Brutus" by ButtheadFanUTTP Sketch-1566858581680.png|"Birthday Brats" by BirthdayBoy&Girl Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Super Wing Woodbridge" by Bobby Woodbridge Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Chester the College Yearbook" by CollegeStarted Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Miles "Tails" Carlos" by Cr7002 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Noel the Reading Note" by DancingMusic&Books Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Iconicle People" by IP Contributors Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Lividly Lemon" by LemonWTF Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Mada-Marty" by Madagascar Fan 1988 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Octo-Pirate" by Oswald Lover 2000 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"LaughingSock the Wizard" by Socococ TiffAndTuffFanJr1's Renderings Main Heroes 341DF427-7B2C-421D-932C-3EAFF5CDF077.jpeg|"Shea the Superstar" by Inflatable&SportsGuys1986 Recurring Heroes Coming Soon! Minor Heroes D0957B30-9D25-4B63-87C5-E7E236C3D6CA.jpeg|"Sonic 2.3.2." by Sonic232YT BFD58CA0-5E84-4141-8404-B1CA8E9868F7.jpeg|"Sonirio the Plumbhog" by Sonic&Mariofan19811991 595E8EDC-F3F7-43C1-A053-6166B3ECFA5F.jpeg|"Daphne the Furball Girl" by TheWildTakeGirl Occasional Heroes Coming Soon! Main Villains Coming Soon! Supporting Villains Coming Soon! Renderings made by other users ToonBoomer's Renderings Doppleganger.png|"Impostor Sparky" by Toonboomeris*** Category:Facts about Macy's Parade Mysteries Category:Galleries